


Fix This

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Summary: Casey's working a tough case when her girlfriend is abducted by the perp who's out on bail.
Relationships: Casey Novak/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Fix This

Casey walked into the squad room a very unpleased look on her face as she dropped today’s newspaper down on the desk the squad was gathered around.

“Hope you’re happy.” She crossed her arms over her chest, “Harrison made bail first thing this morning.”

“What?! How?!” Olivia was shocked, Damian Harrison was a serial rape murderer with at least 7 victims they had arrested a mere two days before.

“Because….once again…none of you have done your damn jobs!” Casey rebottled, raising her voice, gaining the attention of the rest of the detectives in the room.

“Oh come on Counsellor!” Nick butted in, “We got the guy, now we build the case.”

“How about next time you have **_something_** that’s not completely circumstantial garbage that the judge will throw out BEFORE you put the cuffs on! You know I have 12 hours after arrest to arraignment! Why do you think he set the bail so low? You have exactly 5 days until I go to the grand jury, and you better have actually done your jobs so that I can do mine!”

“Casey! Watch your tone. We saw our chance to actually catch him so we took it.” Benson bit back, defending her squad, “It’s not our fault the judge threw everything out.”

“You should know the difference between circumstantial and real evidence by now Olivia, I swear to—“ Casey was cut off by her cell phone blaring through the squad room, she was too annoyed at the situation to even bother checking who was calling before answering. “Novak.” She’d barely begun to turn away from the squad before the voice on the other end chilled her down to the bone.

“Morning Counsellor….”He drawled out, a smirk evident in his voice against the receiver, “Got someone who wanted to say Hello.”

“Casey!” Your voice shook out in a terrified, slurred sob, she felt her heart jump into her throat, ultimate panic coursed through her veins as her hand shot up to quiet the room of detectives. She did her best to keep control, her hand shaking as she lowered the phone, putting it on speaker, tears burning their way into her eyes.

Harrison’s voice rung through the room, everyone’s movements frozen, eyes on the shaking cell phone, “If you ever want to see your pretty little girlfriend again, you’ll drop the case, and expunge all the charges. I walk free with a clean record. Understood?” He laughed darkly, “You have 8 hours ’til I kill her. Don’t worry…we’ll have plenty of fun in the meantime…” A faint terrified whimper could be heard from the background, “Maybe I’ll even show her what a real man can do.” The line went dead. The squad room stayed frozen until Casey let out a sob, dropping down into an empty chair, watery eyes baring up at Olivia.

“Fix this.” Her words were nearly growled, tense and spiteful towards the Captain as she tried to keep the million emotions bubbling up inside her down.

“Fin, ping Y/N’s phone, find out where she last had it.” Liv reached down to Casey, motioning for the call log on her phone “Amaro, get this burner number to TARU, see if they can triangulate anything.” She squatted down in front of Casey, grabbing her attention, “When was the last time you saw her?”

***

**_The bedroom was still dark as you slipped on your running shoes, pulling your hair back into a sleek ponytail. You grabbed your AirPods from the bedside table as you leaned into the bed to kiss your girlfriend gently._ **

**_“I’m going for my run,” You murmured against her lips, “I’ll see you at lunch?”_ **

**_“Just stay….” Casey smiled up at you, attempting to pull you back into bed, “I can think of a much better form of exercise I can help you with.” You laughed at that, kissing her head._ **

**_“You know i’m training for this 1/2 marathon, I can’t skip it.”_ **

**_“Fine.” She grumbled back, pulling you for one last kiss, “I love you.” You smiled at her,_ **

**_“I love you too.” You softly stroked her cheek before finally pulling away for your run._ **

**_It was early October, and early in the morning, dawn had just broke through the sky as you made your way into Central Park, the high energy tunes blasting into your ears to motivate you to keep going. You’d made it more than halfway through your goal when you slowed to a walk, giving your lungs a break as you emerged from one of the pathways near one of the intersecting roads. You ducked your head to your phone to change the song, completely missing the man approaching you, the last thing you remembered was a hefty pain to the side of your head._ **

**_**_ **

When you came to, your vision was blurry, your head throbbed, and your side ached, you tried to fill your lungs and couldn’t, what was covering your mouth? You slowly tried to sit up, your arms jolted above your head and you realized you were restrained, you blinked a couple of times, squinting at the form above you as he slowly came into your vision.

“Morning princess.” The man sneered, his voice was icy, slimy, you felt the adrenaline surge in your body as you recognized him as the perp from that morning’s paper.

_‘Shit’_ You thought, as your brain woke up you remembered Casey complaining about this guy, the way SVU had handled the case, but more importantly the heinous crimes he’d been accused of.

“Now that you’re up, we’re gonna make a little phone call to that lawyer bitch of yours alright?” He flicked a knife into view, holding it against your jugular, “I’m gonna take the tape off, and you’re gonna promise not to scream okay? I just need her to hear that you’re here, and you’re alive…as long as she cooperates.”

**

“She left for a run before I got out of bed, I left for work before she got back.” Casey’s voice was blunt, tense, she was doing her best to hold in the shakes and sobs threatening to spill over.

“Does she usually run that long?” Olivia was soft and patient, she’d been through similar situations, and was doing her best to keep Casey calm and thinking straight.

“Ye…yeah…” Casey nodded, sniffing heavily as a few tears spilled their way out, she was quick to wipe them away with the back of her hand, “Sometimes she’ll hit the gym on her way back too, depends on how much time she has, how much energy’s left.”

“Okay,” Liv straightened up, turning to the waiting squad around her. “Carisi and Rollins, head to Harrison’s apartment, toss the place for evidence of anything, put a bolo out on his van on the way, any shred that ties Y/N to being in his possession.” They both nodded and were quick to move out, Fin called out from across the room,

“Her phone’s in Central Park!”

“Amaro, with Fin, call us once TARU calls back and GO!” She turned to her Sergeant, “Dodds, call Y/N’s gym and work, see if she showed up to either, if we can at least get an idea of _where_ he snatched her from we’ll have an easier time tracking her.” Benson placed her hand on Casey’s shoulder, bringing the lawyer back to reality, “C’mon, wait in my office.” Casey’s brows furrowed, her lips pursed,

“What I’m just supposed to wait here and do nothing?!” She stood, letting her anger boil through her blood, “The only reason she was taken was because Harrison got out, and I’ve already made it VERY clear what my opinion is on that!”

“Casey…you’re not a cop, and if you were you’d be too close to this case for me to let you work it. You _know_ how this works, now take a seat in my office while I get as many uni’s on the ground as possible.” Casey grumbled something Olivia couldn’t hear as she stormed into the Captain’s office, slamming the door behind her. Finally in private, she collapsed down onto the couch, burying her face in her hands as sobs wracked through her body, 8 hours seemed like such a short period of time, and all things considered the way NYPD handled her last case, she didn’t have a lot of faith in them…she simply prayed that you would be able to hold on. You were strong, and a bit of an asshole when you needed to be, maybe, just maybe….

**

Harrison approached you again, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, he’d left the hotel room briefly after the phone call, (likely to dispose of the burner) he used the knife to stroke his way across your jawline and cheek.

“Here’s hopin’ that lawyer bitch of yours cares about you more than she cares about her job, hmm? Dropping a case this big, letting me walk, from her win history I seriously doubt she lets you walk out of here princess.” He laughed darkly at the tears forming in your eyes, “I know she spends more time at work than with you, hell she’s probably working half the time she’s with you anyways….lawyers…they always choose the job.” He enunciated his point by poking the tip of the knife into your shoulder, you whimpered again.

You hated to admit it to yourself but he was right, Casey did spend a lot of time working, the reality of the situation flashed before your eyes, she wasn’t going to give up the case, walk away from it…but would she really let you die for it? How much did she really love you? Your heart started to race for an entirely different reason that being abducted by a serial rapist murdered as you got lost in your thoughts, until he spoke again.

“Such a shame…pretty lil’ thing like you…thinking you’re too good for men…pity…” He dug the knife in lightly, only scratching your cheekbone.

You struggled against him, trying to turn away, he was aggravated by that, his fist colliding with your face, hand quickly closing around your throat.

“Bitch.” His fingers tightened, you let out as much of a sob as you could, the duct tape across your lips already restricted your breathing enough, “You keep up that kind of game and you won’t make it the 8 hours I promised…” He gave a intensely strong jolt on your neck, “ _Understand?_ ” You whimpered, nodding profusely, your eyes were swimming with tears, throat burning and all you could think of Casey. You wished you’d stayed in bed like she’d asked that morning, wished you could see her just once more, prayed that the NYPD could figure this out faster than Harrison thought they could. “Good.” He spoke again, “You’ve been here a while, suppose you could need something to drink? Maybe something to help with that pain?”

The vile expression on his face clued you in that he wasn’t about to give you water and an Advil, you squeezed your eyes shut, simply waiting for whatever he was planning. You felt the tape ripped off your mouth, gasping for air, your eyes opened just as you saw him split open a pill into your mouth. It was one of the ones with all the little beads inside, you couldn’t exactly avoid swallowing it as the cheap vodka followed. He clearly had used this with his victims before, avoid letting them breathe and once they can, drug them…perfect…

**

Back at the 16th precinct, things weren’t looking too great. It had already been 6 hours of uniformed officers and the detectives combing through Central Park, canvassing, asking neighbours and passer-byres if they had seen either you or Harrison, talked to the early morning cart owners, but nothing. Dodds had confirmed that you had not checked in at the gym, nor shown up for work that morning, and the burner phone came back with a dud of a location.

Rollins & Carisi tore through his apartment with no success, when the bolo on his van finally came back they raced over there. They’d called saying they’d found blood and hair, but with yours not in the system there was no way to match it yet. The hair at least matched the description of yours, (Casey did always make fun of you for shedding worse than any dog, your hair was literally everywhere in the apartment). The canvas moved to the area where they found the van, but there was no luck, Harrison had no listed property in the area, there were no abandoned warehouses, hotels or anything of the like around, and nothing was found as they went door to door.

“If he has a weapon she’d comply, he’d be able to get her blocks on foot if she was conscious.” Casey complained, she felt weak, completely cried out at this point. 

“Counsellor, I hate ta be the one to say it, but there was more than trace of blood in the van…I’m guessin’ he hit her over the head, someone would hopefully report a girl with a bloody head walkin’ down the street. Especially when our perp was on the front page of the paper.”Carisi reluctantly replied.

“So you guys have nothing? Seriously?” There it was, she thought she was cried out, but more threatened to spill at the realization that she might not ever see you alive again, and that it was her fault. Without even thinking she picked up her phone, starting to dial the DA’s office, taking a shuddering breath.

“What’re you doing?” Olivia spoke out, reaching her arm towards Casey’s phone, stopping her from pulling it to her ear.

“Dropping the case…I’ll figure out some excuse to expunge the charges.”

“And let this bastard walk free with a clean record on SEVEN counts of rape and murder? Not to mention kidnapping and assaulting Y/N?!”

“I NEED HER ALIVE WAY MORE THAN I NEED ANOTHER WIN!” She pulled the phone up to her ear as it rang.

“Counsellor…” Carisi started, “How do you know he’s gonna let her just walk away from this?” His eyes were soft as Casey’s swung over to him, “Chances are…he kills her anyways, and gets away with all of it.” He was right, Harrison was a career criminal, why would he let you go without another word just because she dropped the case? She sighed heavily, hanging up the phone, dropping back onto the couch. Before she had a chance to speak, her phone buzzed, a photo message from a different burner, her heart clenched as she opened it.

You were handcuffed to a headboard, face bruised and tear stained. blood trailing down from your temple and your lip split, you were curled up on a shitty looking bedspread, eyes half closed, it was clear you were doing your absolutely best to stay conscious. The caption simply read _“ 30 minutes ’til I show her how good a man can make her feel. 60 until she’s dead.”_ Casey let out a sob, he was escalating, getting impatient. Olivia took the phone,

“Jesus.” Carisi and Rollins moved in, taking in the image on the screen, Carisi furrowed his brows, racking his brain.

“The bedspread….”He started, everyone’s heads flew up to watch him, “Look at it…that’s not a house, that’s definitely a cheap motel…I swear, we made a bust a few weeks ago at a motel with that same bedspread…” Everyone seemed to spring into motion, Dodds pulled up an electronic file of the busts over the past month, huffing as he noticed how many hotels there were,

“We need to get pictures out to every motel on this list,” He pulled the printed list out,

“Fin, Rollins, Carisi! GO!” Olivia nearly shouted, “Use uni’s, wear your vests, this guy is dangerous, move as fast as you can, call the motels and see if the front desk clerks will accept texts of the pictures to make this search faster, we have as little time as possible.” Casey ran her hands over her face, through her hair, taking a shaky breath from her place on the couch, she was past the point of blaming the NYPD, it was her fault you were taken, she should’ve done more to protect you, the guilt began to weigh in heavily.

“I should’ve gone with her…I shouldn’t’ve let her run alone…” Liv placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, “We were running together over the summer but she’s been training for this fucking 1/2 marathon. I…I should’ve just sucked it up and gone with her…none of this would have ever happened…” She buried her face in her hands, doing her best to control her emotions, she’d lost it in front of the squad too many times today already.

“Wait…” Dodd’s voice broke her thoughts, she looked up, watery eyes meeting his, “Does she track her runs?” Ever the fitness buff, Casey nearly rolled her eyes at his comment.

“What?” She was exasperated, time was closing in and Mike was more interested in your fitness routine than saving you?!

“She’s training for a 1/2, she’s got to track the distance, the time, somehow if she’s running outdoors.” He calmly explained, “Does she use an app on her phone?” Casey shook her head, actually rolling her eyes this time,

“She used to use some Run Nike app, but I got her a FitBit for her birthday…why does this even matter?”

“Because FitBit’s use GPS to track location….if she hadn’t turned it off yet when Harrison got her it might still be on.”

“And how does that help us?”

“It logs it into the app automatically.” Mike finished, looking between Casey and Olivia, “Download the app, do you know her log in info?”

It was a panic of movement, Casey hating how long it took the app to download on her phone as she wracked her brain trying to think of the various passwords you used for things depending on their importance. It seemed like hours had gone by when she finally got into your app, nearly throwing the phone to Dodds so his fitness centric ass could figure out what the fuck was going on. He tapped the screen a couple of times, pulling up the GPS of what was much more than just Central Park, throwing the location into his own phone,

“Red Roof Inn West 157th and Amsterdam!” The three of them tore out of the room, Olivia tossing Casey a spare vest, she knew there was no use fighting it, quickly calling the rest of the squad with the new information. Lights and sirens to get as close as possible, but no sirens to approach, they couldn’t get Harrison know they were onto him.

**

“Well princess…time’s running out…” He loomed over you, trapping your body beneath his, you knew better than to pull away, as he hastily pulled the zipper on your workout sweater down, nipping at the exposed skin. The knife was still in his hand as he moved lower, yanking your pants down, ripping them off. You sobbed against the duct tape, eyes burning with another set of tears as you yanked against your restraints, all you wanted in that moment was Casey, you knew you were so close to dead, you just wanted to see her again.

You jumped in your bones when the door to the motel room burst open, violently flinching away from the door, there was a huge commotion of yelling and noise over stimulating your senses. You heard a familiar voice shouting to Harrison to drop the knife, and felt it press into your neck sharper than before.

“You take one more step and I slice her fucking throat!” He yelled back, you heard a loud noise, almost like a firecracker ring out through the room, causing you to flinch, turning away from the noise. You had no clue what was happening as Harrison’s body collapsed against you, knife swiping you as it fell from his dead hand, you couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, could barely breathe. Dodds and Rollins moved into the room, Mike pushed the perp off the bed, making sure he was dead and the knife was out of the way while Rollins gently pulled the tape off your mouth, un cuffing you from the headboard. Within a second she was pushed out of the way by Casey, her face full of emotion, tears welling in her eyes, fear splayed across her features as she took in your appearance.

“Case…” You managed to sob out as she pulled you into her arms, letting you collapse against her as you sobbed. Her own tears breaking free, pouring against the top of your head, her heart hammering in her chest knowing that you were alive, and in her arms, it seemed surreal.

**

SVU had an ambulance on the scene, knowing you’d already been bloody from the previous messages, (and knowing they might have to shoot Harrison on arrival). Casey was adamant you went in the ambulance, gently asking you if they needed to run a rape kit when you were admitted. She felt an overwhelming sense of relief when you shook your head, saying he hadn’t gotten that far yet. She waited for the nurses to finish their tests and work ups, praying that you’d be physically okay, vowing to herself that she’d start to take less time for work and a little more time for you. When they gave her the okay to re-enter the room, she nearly bolted to your side, her heart racing,

“Y/N?” She questioned softly, you looked up at her, a gentle smile on your face, no doubt a little bit of an intoxicated one from whatever Harrison had fed you and whatever pain meds the hospital filled you with, but you seemed relatively coherent.

“Hey baby.” Casey barely held back a sob as she embraced you, pulling you into a warm hug, burying her face in your neck, breathing in what was left of the scent of your shampoo. Knowing she had you back in her arms sent a huge wave of calmness over her, the love of her life was alive, and that was all that mattered. The two of you stayed like that for what seemed like forever, relishing in the fact that you were both alive, and finally together. You pulled back far enough to press a gentle kiss to her lips, stroking her cheek lightly as you pulled away.

“Fuck baby,” She began, eyes swimming with tears, “I was so scared…I just…I’m sorry.”

“Why should you be sorry?”

“My case got you into this whole mess.” She reluctantly dropped her hands from you to her lap, waiting for the blow she figured was coming, that it was too dangerous to stay with her.

“Your case?” A ghost of a smile nearly reached your face, “More like I’m the dumb ass running through Central Park at the crack of dawn with earphones in…” Casey nearly giggled at that, her eyes meeting yours once again as your hands pulled hers back into your embrace.

“Are you okay?” She whispered,

“Doctors say a mild concussion, cracked rib or two, lots of bruising and cuts, but there’s no reason I shouldn’t heal perfectly fine.” Your girlfriend took a moment to look you over, the bruising on your face and throat evident, bandages on the side of your neck, butterfly bandage on your cheek, you were certainly worse for wear, but at least they’d found you before anything worse had happened. She pulled you into her again, leaning her forehead against yours, kissing your gently, hand stroking your cheek, careful to avoid the bruises. When her lips detached yours she kept the closeness of the embrace,

“I love you so much Y/N, and I am so sorry this happened. I swear to God I will do everything in my power to protect you, you understand?” Her eyes flicked up to yours, you kissed the tip of her nose.

“Casey Novak, you are the love of my life. Believe me, I’m not going anywhere, protection or not, I’m yours. From the day we met until the day we die baby, you’re stuck with me.” A bright smile spilled across both of your faces, her lips met yours once again.

“No more running with ear phones in?” She quirked a brow,

“No more running with ear phones in.” You confirmed, pulling her against you once again, simply relieved to have her back in your arms, as you’d said, she was the love of your life, and you certainly weren’t planning on going anywhere. As long as Casey was around, you were beyond happy.


End file.
